darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Senate Bills 43288-44063
Republic Case 43288 - Recognition of a State of War The constant attacks by the Brood against Republic ships, planets, and citizens constitutes an effective state of war between the Republic and the Brood of Zergata. As such, the Senate instructs the Command Council to use any and all means necessary to ensure the total destruction of all Brood ships and armies as well as the death or capture of all Brood Officers. Amendment 175.1: I would like to amend the motion to allow for an offer of amnesty for any officer currently of the Brood. The Brood, having proven in the past to be a very forceful recruiter, may indeed have some personnel that would give up their wicked ways if they had the opportunity to do so and the protection of the Republic. Amendment 175.1.1: Amend the Motion 175.1 to read as follows: The Galactic Republic offers amnesty and asylum to any and all Brood of Zergata officers who officially and publically renounce their membership with the Brood of Zergata and cooperate with the Galactic Republic against the Brood of Zergata. Republic Case 43413 - Republic Military Act I I. Composition and duties of the command council: :A. The composition of the command council of the Republic consists of the chancellor, the minister of the Navy, the minister of the Guard, the minister of the Treasury, the grand moff, the director of the Disaster Relief Agency, the director of the Command Council Intelligence Agency and the envoy from the Jedi Order. :B. The duties of the command council of the Republic include the following: advising the chancellor on matters of the security of the Republic; advising the chancellor on matters of preparedness, training and doctrine; advising the chancellor on strategy, tactics and methods of the armed forces of the Republic; and advising the chancellor on matters of the gathering and evaluation of intelligence. II. Members of the command council: :A. The chancellor of the Republic as appointed by the Galactic Senate serves as commander-in-chief of all Republic armed forces including the Republic Navy and the Republic Guard. In fulfilling this role, the chancellor may issue orders directly to all Republic armed forces or through the chain of command. :B. The minister of the Navy is approved by the Senate by a simple majority after being nominated by the chancellor. The minister serves as the chancellor's chief deputy in matters pertaining to the funding, training and equiping of the Republic Navy. :C. The minister of the Guard is approved by the Senate by a simple majority after being nominated by the chancellor. The minister serves as the chancellor's chief deputy in matters pertaining to the funding, training and equiping of the Republic Guard. :D. The grand moff is approved by the Senate by a simple majority after being nominated by the chancellor. The grand moff is the chief military operations advisor of the chancellor and the command council and chief of operations for the Navy and the Guard. :E. The envoy of the Jedi Order is appointed according to that body's customs and traditions and serves on the command council as an advisor. :F. Other members of the command council as set out in this act are appointed by the methods set out in the appropriate legislation creating their offices and setting out their duties. Republic Case 43648 - Republic Superior Court 1. The Senate hereby creates the Superior Court of the Republic and will appoint a panel of justices to oversee the court in motions to follow. 2. Motions concerning the appointment of lower court justices shall be a simple majority vote with no amendments. 3. This court shall have original jurisdiction in matters of Republic Law-specifically matters connected to senate legislation, prior Supreme Court decisions, and treaties. It shall also have original jurisdiction in matters of patents, foreign ambassadors, intergalactic trade, the armed forces, and matters concerning the various intelligence agencies operated by the Republic. 4. The Supreme Court of the Republic remains the last court of appeal and retains original juristiction in matters of arbitration between the member systems of the Republic. Republic Case 43781 - Navy Minister The Senate hereby appoints Nissa Sarcat Minister of the Navy. Republic Case 43788 - Republic Military Act II I. Regional and sector commands A. For the purposes of military organization and command, the galaxy consists of five military regions, as follows: :Central Region: Bothawui, Coruscant, Mon Calamari, Sienar, Corellia Sectors :Northwest Region: Merr Sonn, Byss, Kuat, Shili, Ryloth, Norad, Hoth Sectors :Northeast Region: Thyferra, Sullust, Alderaan Sectors :Southeast Region: Yidri, Kashyyyk, Paxo, Dantooine, Vanix Sectors :Southwest Region: Y'Toub, Ord Mantell, Tatooine, Kessel Sectors A. There will be a Grand Moff, nominated by the senate, and elected by the Senate by a simple majority vote without amendments, who shall serve as the Commander in Chief of Republic forces operating under Unified Command. B. The Republic will appoint moffs to command military operations in defense of the Republic in each military region. Each moff will have operational command of Unified Command forces within that region. The procedure for appointment of a Moff shall be as follows: the Cabinet shall propose a candidate by majority vote. Then the Grand Moff shall announce the name of the Cabinet's intended choice to the Senate. If any Senator from that military region objects to the appointment, a confirmation vote shall be held by the entire Senate, with appointment succeeding if an absolute majority of Senators vote in favor. C. If a moff has not been appointed in a military region, the most senior officer of the Navy or the Guard present may assume command. The moff of each military region has overall command of all armed forces, battle groups, surface armies, etc. of Unified Command present in the quadrant unless a force is on a specific mission as ordered by the grand moff. D. The common defense of individual sectors of the Republic when the moff is not present lies under the authority of the chief magistrate of the most important system of that sector. The chief magistrate's orders are to be obeyed by the commanders of all Republic planetary forces in that sector in times of emergency or armed strife, and Unified Command forces will coordinate their actions in defense of the Republic with the chief magistrate, subject to the higher command authority of the Grand Moff and of the Moff of that military region. D. The sectors of the Republic include the following along with the legally recognized chief magistrate of that sector's chief system. :1. Alderaan: The king :2. Bothawui: The chief executive officer :3. Byss: The high chief :4. Corellia: The viceroy :5. Coruscant: The supreme justice :6. Kashyyyk: The king :7. Kuat: The high baron :8. Merr Sonn: The president :9. Mon Calamari: The prime minister :10. Ord Mantell: The viceroy :11. Ryloth: The judicator :12. Shili: The high chieftain :13. Sienar: The president :14. Thyferra: The chief protector :15. Vanix: The prince (or princess) Amendment 178.2: <> Republic Case 43855 - Superior Court Appointment The senate appoints Rylas D'Hannen as one of the Judges of the Superior Court of Coruscant. Republic Case 44009 - Coruscant Government Act HAS BEEN REPEALED BY REPUBLIC LAW 45716 I. The responsibilities of the Supreme Justice shall be modified to focus on his/her legal responsibilities and on supervising the Republic court system, although the Supreme Justice shall also have the status of chief magistrate of Coruscant Sector for purposes of Republic Defense. Otherwise, the government of Coruscant and Coruscant system, not including Republic installations on the planet itself and Corus II, is shall be administered by a Viceroy appointed by the Senate. II. The Viceroy for Coruscant serves at the pleasure of the Galactic Senate. The Viceroy is nominated by the Senate and approved by the Senate by a simple majority. III. The Galactic Senate continues as the legislature of Coruscant and the Republic Supreme Court serves as the court of first instance for the jurisdiction of Coruscant and its system. IV. Legion I of the Republic Guard continues in its security role. It remains within the Republic Guard, but its operations as a security force are controlled by the Viceroy unless otherwise specified by the Cabinet (i.e., the Command Council.) The Cabinet and the Grand Moff may assign other forces to the defense of Coruscant as it judges necessary. V. The Red Guard is transferred from the office of the Chancellor to the Viceroy for Coruscant to serve as a volunteer security militia adjunct to Republic Guard forces on Coruscant. VI. The system of Coruscant will be represented in the Galactic Senate by a senator elected by all natural-born citizens of Coruscant residing on that planet. The senator is elected by a plurality of votes cast. No one may vote on Coruscant who is registered to vote on any other planetary system. Amendment 176.1: <> Amendment 176.1.1: <> Amendment 176.1.2: <> Amendment 176.1.3: While appointments to the command council/cabinet can be nominated by the Chancellor, the Senate reserves the right to nominate any office from the floor. Republic Case 44063 - Bowcaster Possession Act Given their status as culturally important symbols for the Wookiee people and their effectiveness as high-powered weapons, it is illegal for non-Wookiees to possess them. An exception may be granted to an individual by the King of Kashyyyk. Category:Republic Law